It's Good To See You Care
by NeonZap
Summary: Lloyd feels so alone he thinks maybe reading about the other ninjas weaknesses are, it will make him feel better, but when Kai finds out things take a tumbling turn down depressed street.
'I am weak, not good enough, dangerous to myself.' Lloyd wrote on his mini sheet of note paper, he tossed it into sensei's bucket and stared at, Jay who was next, Jay wrote quietly and privately, then Kai, then Zane, Nya, and last was Cole.

Once all the pieces of paper were tossed into the bucket the sensei laughed and set his lighter a blaze, "It is time, to burn our weaknesses, fears, and troubles... he held the lighter to the notes...

"WAIT!" Jay interrupted, sensei stopped, "Uh w-what about you?" He said slowly, the sensei laughed, he wrote something and threw it in.

"Now, let us burn I-" Sensei was interrupted by a knock on the door, he got up to answer as all the ninja escaped from the awkward situation... except Lloyd.

Lloyd, looked unto the bucket, he had a strong desire to read what the others wrote, so he picked up the bucket and darted to his room.

He still heard sensei speaking at the front door, but he didn't care... he closed the door and went over to his bed, and looked into the bucket... he dumped all the mini notes on his bed and laid the bucket to the side.

He gazed on the pile of notes, it was like gold to him, he reached for the first note, at the top it said, 'Nya' he read lower to see what she wrote, 'I give up to easily... I am to afraid to tell Jay how I feel...' Lloyd sat in silence and laid the note aside quietly.

He unfolded the next note, 'Jay' it said at the top, 'I have fear as to if Cole finds out about what I saw... I love Nya but I fear I lost her'

He laid it aside as he went to the next note, 'Zane, I have no fears, but I struggle with the loss of my dearest father.'

Lloyd opened the next note, 'Cole, I don't want Nya, I just wanted to annoy Jay for that I am over with... but I wish Jay said that to me.'

His Constance was practically slapping him but he had to know, he felt so weak it might help if he read the others weaknesses, 'Sensei, I have no weakness except my lust for my brothers wife...' a little disgusted he tossed the note aside.

'Kai, I am worried for, Lloyd... I feel he is slipping his safety and well being is my fetish...' Tears came to Lloyd's eyes, he crept over to his mirror, he gasped at the sight of himself, his eyes were slightly bloodshot, his hair was messed up... his eyes were tear stained, he watched himself cry for a while, "You pathetic, Idiot!" He slammed his fist against his dresser as he cried, he looked at his wrists, they were covered in blood and scars.

He felt terrible for reading those notes... he set the notes on fire, with his powers, but kept Kai's.

He watched them burn, his eyes were transfixed on the flames, he watched the fire do its thing at it rose high with the fuel from the papers, he watched the papers curl in the bucket, with realizing what he was doing he began raising his hand to the flame, he lowered his hand into the small fire, he let it sit there until he screeched in pain, he pulled back his hand arguing to himself, "Why an I such a moron!?"

"You don't have to be..." Said a familiar voice.

Lloyd's eye's widened and his pupils shrunk, as he held his hand behind his back, he gazed upon the figure, he had brown spiky hair, deep green eyes, and he was wearing a red hoodie. He looked down ashamed of himself.

"Did you read our notes?!" Kai said angrily.

"N-no... I came up here to burn them!" Lloyd said watching the flame.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Kai glared at Lloyd, "Ok! Ok! I read them!" Lloyd said beginning to cry.

"Why? Those are private, Lloyd!"

"I know! I know... I just... felt so weak!" He cried as Kai stirred, uncomfortably.

"I'm disappointed..."

"I read yours..." Lloyd said not lifting his head, not looking at him.

Kai stood in the doorway of Lloyd's room, he looked down ashamed of what Lloyd knew he wrote. "I didn't mean that..."

Lloyd barely tilted his head so he could only see Kai's red Nike high tops, "You didn't?... so you don't care?"

Kai stirred realizes what Lloyd had said, "Not like that! I just... wow... I-" Kai justified.

Lloyd lowered his head, he raised his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, he watched the fire slowly burn out, Kai sat in awkward silence waiting for Lloyd to speak.

"This dumb-" He said turning around.

"No... no... its not..." Lloyd smiled to himself.

"Really?"

"It funny to see I'm your feddish!" Lloyd giggled slightly.

Kai laughed awkwardly.

"But seriously it's good to see you care..." Lloyd said as he watched Kai laugh, when he made his exit. When Kai was out of hearing rang Lloyd cried sadly to himself, "I-it's good to see anyone care..." he cried as he looked at his picture of his dad.


End file.
